What Else Can Happen!
by Diotima Mantinea
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru find themselves tied together in a...compromising situation.


Hiya everyone! It's been a while since I've written anything, but if any of you were reading SMFF back about 4 or 5 years ago, you may have read a story of mine. Anyhow, when PD put these challenges out, I just couldn't hold back ^.^* The rating may be a little high compared to some PG-13 movies, but I wanted to stay on the safe side :-P Anyhow, read and enjoy and if you like, I would appreciate any responses. Thanks!  
  
Title: What Else Can Happen? 1/?  
Author: Sailor Spectra  
Email: SailorSpectra@msn.com  
Rating: R for sexual situations and language (What else could you expect from these challenges ^.^*)  
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru find themselves tied to each other naked in a closet. What happens when they get out?  
Couple: Sailormoon & Tuxedo Kamen  
What List?: SMTK  
Series: maybe...  
Multi-Part: yes  
One Hour Challenge #?: 46 & 68  
  
"Ugh, why is my bed so cold?" Usagi moaned as she tried to roll over. "What the hell?" she looked down at herself, trying to figure out why she couldn't move.  
  
"Stop moving so much," an annoyed voice behind her said. Usagi's eyes widened in the dark room as her mind attempted to process what her current situation was. OK, I'm naked, on the floor, tied to ...Mamoru?   
  
"Mamoru-baka?"  
  
"Odango? What are you doing in my bed? And why is it so cold?" he mumbled sleepily.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes incredulously And he calls me dumb? "Baka! We aren't in a bed, we are on the floor. I guess it would be too much to ask you how we got here and why we are... uh, tied together, naked... Oh my God! You did this, didn't you, you hentai!" She tried to kick him, somewhat unsuccessfully due to their current position.  
  
"Huh?" glancing at himself, He flushed red, thankful that Usagi couldn't see him at the moment. "What the hell is going on?" He thought back to earlier that day Oh my GOD. It had to be those two... he groaned, "It was those five punks that had been watching us."  
  
"What punks?"  
  
"They had been watching us while we were arguing. I didn't realize it until they were on top of us. I think that they hit me in the head with a baseball bat. I almost didn't see them, but they hit me right after they hit you." Realizing that they were both naked, Mamoru started to get worried. "Are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they? Or touch you anywhere?" I swear that if they did, they won't last very long after we get out of here....  
  
"You mean like...no, no they didn't," she answered hurriedly. "I think that they just stole everything from us."  
  
"Very observant of you Odango. I couldn't figure that one out for myself."  
  
"Stop being a jackass, Mamoru. I'd rather you be figuring out how to get us out of this position then you wasting your few working brain cells in trying to insult me. Come on, let's try to sit up at least."  
  
After a few minutes of wriggling and struggling the two where finally able to prop themselves up against each other.   
  
"Where are we?" Usagi asked. Mamoru narrowed his eyes trying to see in the dim light.  
  
"I think that we are in some kind of closet. Hold on, there is a sign on the door." With some more difficult maneuvering, the two stood up and hopped towards the door, only to trip over some unidentifiable thing on the floor, Mamoru landing on his front, and Usagi landing on her back on top of him. "Weeedooeeettnnied."  
  
"What?" Usagi felt Mamoru turn his head under her.  
  
"I said, we need to get untied. Do you think that you could get your arms under my legs so that I could untie us with my teeth?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No, you're too tall, my arms couldn't reach your knee's. But I can untie us." The two rolled onto their sides, and Usagi twisted in such a way that she could pull her butt through her arms that were tied behind her back and Mamoru's arms that where tied to her hands.  
  
Mamoru stiffened when he felt Usagi's smooth skin against his arms, suddenly getting very uncomfortable. "Uh," Mamoru swallowed, "Odango, maybe this isn't such a good idea."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Usagi had gotten her feet through the odd loop and was working their arms past her thighs.  
  
"We're, uh, naked, and you're running my arms along your body." Usagi froze in realization. For a moment, she was glad he couldn't see her because she blushed bright red.  
  
"...Hentai! Why do you have to talk about this? Here I am, INNOCENTLY trying to get us untied and you have to go and point out that we are naked. Stop thinking about that!!!" Usagi continued to drag his arms up, but now carefully avoiding ANY parts of her body. When she reached mid stomach, she froze. Oh shit... "I guess that it would be stupid to ask if you could turn off your nerve system... If you make this out to be more than what it is, or EVER tell anyone about what I am about to do, I swear, what I'll do to you involves a pair of pliers and a machete."  
  
Mamoru winced at the image that brought to mind, but didn't say anything as his arms brushed over the soft globes. He relished the feeling, only then to have his arms yanked up above a natural angle. He felt Usagi's warm, soft lips against his wrists as she tried to work the knotted rope free with her teeth. He involuntarily groaned when he thought of where he would like those lips to be.  
  
Usagi, the innocent girl she was, (snicker, nudge, nudge) thought the groan was one of pain, and eased up on the angle she was holding his arms at.  
  
The moment that Mamoru felt that the ropes were slack enough for him to pull loose, he yanked his arms out and away from Usagi's body, not sure on how much control he had left before he jumped her. Rubbing his wrists, he said, "Took you long enough Odango."  
  
"Shut up baka, I didn't see you doing anything that would help us." Usagi tried to stand up, and succeeded, only to fall forward when her legs decided that they were asleep and decided not to move.   
  
In the dim light, Mamoru could barely see his hands, much less the blond nymph that was trying to stand up beside him. However, when he heard her cry, he knew she was falling over, so he had no choice but to catch her. When he realized where his hands were though, it was his turn to blush. At that point, he wished he had just let her fall over.  
  
Mamoru swallowed. "Uh, sorry. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," Usagi answered, her voice with an extremely high squeak to it. After a few seconds, she continued with her normal voice. "You know that you can move your hands right now."  
  
He knew exactly where his hands were at the moment, and grinned, a new way to get under Usagi's skin had presented itself. "I know I can but do you really want me to?" he asked huskily. He felt Usagi tremble, and knew that it wasn't from the cold.  
  
"Ecchi!" she shrieked after she regained her senses. She pulled away from Mamoru only to be rewarded with his husky laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I could just imagine your face." Mamoru carefully stood up, not wanting to know what Usagi would end up catching if he was the one that fell. He put out his hand and helped her up and then the two felt their way to the door, making sure not to trip again on their way over. Mamoru felt the plaque on the door. "Juuban Civic Theatre. Costume Department. Well, at least we know where we are."  
  
"I don't like the dark," Usagi stated as she felt along the wall for the light switch. She finally found it and flipped it on completely forgetting their state of undress. "There," she said with a grin, turning to her partner. Her jaw dropped when her eyes encountered a heavily muscled chest and abdomen. She had known that Mamoru was built like a rock from their daily run-ins on her way to school, but she did not know that he was that cut. Her eyes followed the muscles down and when she realized what she was looking at, she slapped her hands over her eyes, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment.   
  
"I'm not looking! I'm not LOOKING! I just wanted to talk to you. I swear I didn't know you'd be naked!" she lied, knowing that he had been just as naked as she.  
  
Little did she know, Mamoru was going through a similar state of mind, except he didn't cover his eyes. He stood there, transfixed for a few moments, until he realized their lack of clothing, and quickly tried to take control of his body. He did NOT want for Usagi to see what she was doing to him. "Uh," he started clearing his throat, "maybe we should start by finding some clothing."  
  
Usagi quickly nodded and set off toward the racks that held the clothing, grabbing the first thing she set her hands on, a bunny costume, and not the fuzzy kind. Not caring, she yanked the stockings, bodysuit and bunny ears, and turned to Mamoru. "Why aren't you dressed yet?" she asked, keeping her eyes studiously on his face.  
  
"I, uh, can't find anything that fits..."   
  
"Kami..." She looked around and found the outfit that looked to be closest to his size. "Put this on."  
  
Mamoru, not wanting to be naked any longer, didn't even bother to look at what she handed him until he   
put it on.  
  
"What the hell is this? I'm wearing a dress!"  
  
Usagi giggled at the sight of him and reached over to read the tag. "Hmm, it says it's the 'Prescilla, Queen of the Desert" costume."  
  
"Why did you give me this one?" he whined.  
  
"Because, Baka, it's the only one that fits."  
  
"There is no way that I am wearing this out of here."  
  
"Well then, look for something else," she replied. "I'm gonna try to figure out how to get us out of here." One thing for sure, she did not want to be stuck in the closet if a Youma decided to attack. 


End file.
